grimgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Creation War
The Beginning In the beginning, there was nothing. Until Gaijax formed himself from the nothingness of the Universe. Here in his loneliness he created the Gods, aspects of his greatness and might. He created the Creators, the Greater Beings who would shape the world and give it life. Ulgrem, Gaijax's first creation, formed the land and in turn created the Dwarves. After Ulgrem came Visisia who gave the land life and in turn also formed the Elves. Many more Creators would come to be, but Ulgrem and Visisia were at the top. The Spark In the year 20 P.C. (Post Creation), many more Gods had created mortal beings in their image. Enticed by this idea of mortality, many of the Gods gave themselves mortal form in order to be one with their kind. However, the world soon became crowded and the Gods knew they needed to solidify which lands belonged to whom. Thus began the Creation War The Battles The Creation War lasted for 20 years, and many Gods had lost their mortal forms during battle. Allegiances were forged, and Ulgrem and Visisia (along with her daughters) aligned themselves with the God Triplets Atlan, Solaire and Grayrip. With the forces of Dwarf, Elf and Man at eachothers side, they swiftly conquered the lands that they believed to be rightfully their own. Until they reached the lands of Orcustaad. Here, they were met with legions of Orc, Drow and Goblin. Leading these forces was the Orc Creator Orin, and by his side stood Lolth and Goreman. The Break Nearing the end of the Creation War, Ulgrem had decided to attempt to make peace with Orin and his allegiance. At a summit, all of the armies met together and witnessed the event known as The Break. Ulgrem, Visisia, and the God Triplets met with Orin, Lolth and Goreman at the top of Taan Mountain. Orin was fully prepared to sign this treaty, for he knew the bloodshed of his people was not worth the cost of their lands. What Orin did not know, was that Lolth and Goreman had made their own plan. Nearing the end of the conference, Lolth had slipped a rage-toxin into Orin's glass. This caused Orin to break out into mindless violence, in which he slayed Visisia and her daughters. Thus sparked the final battle between the Alliance and the Darklanders. The Final Battle On the battlefield outside of Taan Mountain, the forces of the Alliance fought the Darklanders. Most gods lost their mortal forms in this battle that scaled across the globe. Ulgrem, his son Crelik and his mousefolk partner Martin fought Orin, Goreman and Lolth. Crelik plunged his ax into Lolth, forcing her into the caves of The Dark where she was imprisoned by the forces of Man and the Warforged named KO. Martin fought Goreman in single combat and was triumphant, however he also lost his life due to the sustained injuries. The rage-toxin wore off during the battle, and Orin pleaded with Ulgrem that he had no intention of this happening. Ulgrem believed Orin, but he could not leave the Orc to go unpunished. He removed Orin's right arm and tossed him off the mountain. Conclusion The lands were then divided by Ulgrem and the remaining gods. After many years of rebuilding the world, the God's mortal forms have long since perished. What they did not know was that their mortal bodies would release a toxic agent into the air, soil and water of the world. The worshippers of these Gods locked their bodies away in immense tombs. These tombs also hold the Gods legendary relics, and are guarded by dangerous creatures and traps that almost no mortal can even comprehend.